1. Field
This disclosure relates to a gasket structure used in a case having a waterproof structure and to a terminal device including a case having such a gasket structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterproof terminal devices serving as compact terminal devices, such as mobile phone terminal devices, are being developed. The waterproof terminal devices use a gasket to maintain the airtightness inside a case. The gasket is formed of a flexible resin and is disposed at a connecting portion when the case is assembled. Because the gasket is disposed at the connecting portion of the case, the gasket fills a gap at the connecting portion, preventing water from entering the case.
PTL 1 discloses a waterproof structure achieved by filling a gap in a case with a gasket when the case of a mobile phone terminal device is assembled.